My Wild and Crazy Life
by SexyHersheyGalPal
Summary: Kiana moves into a house in Mineral Town, because her entire family had died in the same week. She has no clue that someone is trying to kill her until she over hears them talking. She is swept away by who it is. Now it's up to her to save the day.
1. My First Day

Chapter One: My First Day

"Wow" I thought out loud "I can't believe that I am going to move into a new town in 3 days!" I was totally exited! Until I got letter from the mayor saying that a strange virus was going through the town and yesterday Old Man Thompson had died from the virus. The doctor tried to cure him, but he was unsuccessful, and the old man died! I was now frightened out of my wits! I knew that the man was elderly and his immune system was less stable than mine was, so I don't know why I was so worried. Yet I was still a little afraid, even though I thought I had fully convinced myself I wasn't going to "die"! By the way, my name is Kiana

The next morning I packed all my belongings up. There were so many reminders that I had once had a full family with a mother, a father, and a sister. One day, my sister went missing; my mom and dad immediately started looking for her. About a week of searching, then one day the police found her in an old abandoned shack with her ex-boyfriend. They had run off together, but my 15 year old sister couldn't handle the stress of her pregnancy, and neither could her body. She gave out; she died 5 months into the pregnancy killing the baby too. My mom was so overwhelmed with the death of two family members at one time that she had a heart attack. My dad died the same day my mom did, rushing her to the hospital, hoping that she would make it; unfortunately they both got in a car crash. Luckily I survived the whole ordeal. Except I think that if I experience one more death I might die myself!

I spent the next day saying goodbye to my friends. They were all so sad to see me go. I really wish that I could take my best friend Emily with me, but she was currently engaged, and she looking for a house with her fiancé in the town 5 miles away from this one.

The next morning my friends were there to see me off (including Emily). I got on a horse, and rode down to Mineral Town. When I got there Mayor Thomas was waiting for me to move into my newly built house. He told me what to do to it, and how to take care of it, Then was about to leave when he told me to lock my door at night and don't answer it if someone knocks really late. I shrugged and said ok. I spent the rest of the day unpacking my stuff from the move.

The next day I went around the town and met all the people starting with Gotz, then Saibara the blacksmith and Grey. Then I went to see Lila, Rick, and Potpourri, we talked for a while then Potpourri suggested she show me around and give me info on the boys, and rival girls. We went to see Barley and Little May. Then we went to the winery to meet Duke and Manna. Then we went to Doug's Inn to meet Doug and his daughter Ann. Potpourri said that Ann's mom had died a couple of years ago. She also told me that Ann liked Cliff. We next went to see Basil, Anna, and Mary. Anna told us that Mary was still working at the library so we would find her there. When we walked in she was on the floor having a rather stunning yet good time with Grey. We said hello then goodbye and left. Potpourri said that she really didn't need to tell me who she liked. We then went to visit Ellen and Stu. After that we went to see the mayor, Steve the postman/policeman. For some reason I asked Potpourri "Why do Mayor Thomas, and Steve live together?" "Well," she said "there are many rumors going around some good, some bad, the good ones being they're related to each other so they are roommates, the other good one is that the builders didn't have enough money to build an extra house for Steve so he's living with him, the third one, not so pleasant… some people say that they are gay!" she exclaimed "Kai, my boyfriend, told me that last one." "Weird" I said.

After our little "discussion" we went on to the supermarket where we met Jeff, Sasha, and Karen. Karen decided to come with us on the rest of the tour. We went to see Elli and the Doctor next. We talked for a little while, and then went on to visit Carter at the church. We talked for an hour, and he told us a story about a little boy and a huge alarm clock. Then we decided to repent to the Goddess, and we all we're forgiven. We then went to visit the 7 Harvest Sprites, don't tell any body this, but Chef is my favorite, but that's mainly because I LOVE food! Then we went to Kai's shack and he invited me to have a free dinner later that night at 7:00 so I agreed. We left and went to visit Zach and Won. We talked a little while, then started to walk home I wanted to ask Potpourri if she knew why Zach and Won were living together too, but I decided that that question could wait for a while!

_This is my first story EVER so please R&R. I know it's boring but it was just introducing you the whole feel of Mineral Town!_


	2. A Party To Remember

Chapter Two: A Party to Remember

I thought it rather nice that I was invited to a free dinner. Even though he gave it to every person who came new to the town, but it made me feel special to know that they had all noticed me. I was still thinking about it when I tripped on something, I tried to get up but before I could some picked me up and set me down on the ground, and disappeared before I could thank whoever it was.

I ran the rest of the way to the shop hoping that I wouldn't be too late to the dinner. I was running so fast I could barely see my watch. So I stopped to check it. It said 7:25; I was still in the clear because I was in Rose Square I ran down the steps to find that nobody was in Kai's shop even though it was open, not even him! I looked around and turned to start to leave, but I heard a splash. I turned and all of a sudden I saw ALL of Mineral Town staring at me! I screamed and fell into the sand. He didn't tell me that the whole town was going to be there in their bathing suits! Luckily I had brought mine. I put it on and ran into the water screaming and splashing. They all joined in to make a fire to make hamburgers! My favorite food is hamburgers! We played games like: Limbo, and Marco Polo. We all ate until we were balloons! I had so much fun! After the party at the beach, me and the rest of the girls went back to my house to have a movie marathon with all sorts of Laughing, Crying, gasping, Screaming, and more Crying! I had so much fun that night that I couldn't wait to have another party.

Please R&R! Thank-You


	3. The Unexpected Wasn't Expected

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Wasn't Expected

I was walking home from the fun evening with all the people of mineral town, when someone grabbed me and hugged me out of nowhere. It was the kind of hug that you get when you haven't seen the person in a long time. I turned around to see my sister's boyfriend behind me. I squealed and hugged him again. He asked how I was doing and how my family was. I said I would tell him if he would come back to my house for some tea, cookies, and rice.

We got home and I put the rice on the stove, and got the tea and cookies ready. "So, how are they?" he asked, "Last I saw you, you and your family had a search party and was out looking for Kaila." So I decided to tell him the awful news. "After the police took you away to ask you some questions, we took Kaila to the hospital to see if she was ok, we found out that she was pregnant…" "Then because its been almost a year since I saw her that means that I'm a dad!" he cried. "Let me finish," "sorry" he apologized "Its ok, anyway, about five months into the pregnancy she began to have trouble eating, sleeping, and most of all, she began to faint more than usual. We tried to find out what was wrong, but she wouldn't let us. So after weeks of her agony, she finally gave into the pressure, and died." He gasped and almost fell over. "Are you sure she didn't just go into a coma?" he asked. "I'm positive. After seeing two people pass away on the same day, she refused to eat. She became so weak that she had a heart attack, my dad tried to rush her to the hospital, but got in a car crash, and died. After that I couldn't stand to see one more person die. I moved here to get away from all the horrifying memories." He had a look of horror, and sorrow in his eyes. I tried to comfort him, but he asked for tea, rice and cookies. I'd never seen someone look so down before. I had to just sit there, and stare at the "brother-in-law" I could have had.

He asked me where the town inn was and I told him it was op the road a bit, and to the right. He thanked me and left. I began to cry, Why did he have to ask me about them? Why?

Why?


	4. The Rude Almost Encounter

Chapter Four: The Rude Almost Encounter

I woke-up at 8:30 the next morning having had a very bad night sleep. I thought about the last glance Todd gave me the night earlier, it had stuck in my mind. I felt so sorry for him. I decided I was going to go see him just to see how he was feeling. I got dressed and started down the street I said hello to Ann and to Potpourri, and to Rick. When I arrived at the inn I saw that Todd was on the phone. I didn't want to disturb him, so I stood next to the door way listening in occasionally to what he was saying to whoever it was that was on the other line. I heard something that was of interest so I listened in on the conversation and heard that he was talking about how when he was a little child that his mother had died of Lung Cancer, and his dad had died from a fight that he had, had when he was 20. He also told whoever it was that his older brother had died when he was 12. He was always such a role model to him, he said. I then knew why he had paled out last night; he had to suffer 3 more deaths of people that were important to him. He was very upset when he got off the phone so I decided to come back later to talk to him.

On the way out I saw Gotz. I asked why he was here this early (he usually doesn't go to town until 12:00). "It's only 10:00" I said. "I'm making a side door for the people to walk out into the new pasture. I should be done in about 2 hours!" He exclaimed. "That's great!" I commented.

I decided to go gather some stuff to ship for a couple hours then I would come back and talk to him.

1:00…

I entered the inn once more to find it completely empty except for Doug. "Where is everybody?" I asked. "They're all out and about except for someone named Todd." He replied. "Would you mind telling me which room he's in?" I asked. "#4" he answered. I thanked him and started up the stairs. I began to round the corner when a girl, about my age, stepped out of the room. She was followed by Todd. I over heard them talking. "So let's go over this one more time shall we Boo?" The girl said. "Sure" Todd agreed. "1.You're going to get cozy to that Kiana girl, 2. You're going to ask her to marry you, 3.You kill her while she's sleeping, 4. You inherit the large sum of money that she was supposed to inherit when her father died that she doesn't know about, and 4. You come ask me to marry you and we live happily ever after with our 500,000,000 Gold." She listed. "Now what was it again?" she asked Todd inquisitively. He repeated everything she said except this time I caught it on tape. I carry a small tape recorder around with me wherever I go. So I caught their little plan on tape. I quickly took a mental picture of the girl, and ran off; intending on coming back in half an hour to make it seem like I hadn't heard anything.


	5. Hiding What I Knew

Chapter Five: Hiding What I Knew

30 minutes later I came back to "check-up" on Todd. When I got there I decided to buy him some cookies at the front counter. When I got up to his room he opened the door and invited me in and told me to find a seat and we would share the 4 cookies that had come on the plate he had given me. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asked me. Knowing what I knew about the reason behind his asking me, and me trying to get him caught. I said "Sure." He looked a little unknowing of my sudden decision, but he made no mention of it. I told him Thursday at 7:30. He said he would rent us some horses so that we could go a new little restaurant in the town next door called "The Sushi Station". I asked him "How do you already know about this and yet you've only been here for 2 days?" "I read the newspaper." He replied slyly. "But they only tell about restaurants in our town in our paper." He was about to argue some more when I said, "No matter how you found out about it, tomorrow, 7:30. See you later." And I left, wondering how he actually got the information on the restaurants in the town next door.


	6. The Shocking News

Chapter Six: The Shocking News

When I left the inn I decided to go see Potpourri down the road. I decided that while I was there I was going to buy a chicken. When I got there only Lila was down stairs except I heard giggling coming from upstairs, so I asked "Lila would you mind it greatly if I went upstairs to see potpourri?" "No, I wouldn't mind at all. She has a guest from when we lived in Harvest Town. Her name is Sadie Hawkins." I thanked her and started up the steps.

When I reached the top of the steps I decided to knock first before going into the room. "Who is it?" asked Potpourri. "It's me, Kiana." I answered. "Oh, please come in I have someone I'd like you to meet!" she explained. When I came in the room the girl had her back to me, she was putting something in the closet. "Kiana," Potpourri started, "This is Sadie Hawkins." The girl turned around and I gave a small gasp, and nearly fell over, it was the girl that was trying to kill me for my money! I looked at my wrist watch, it was almost time for me to ship some stuff. "Nice to meet you. Potpourri, I have to go. If I don't ship something AGAIN Zach's going to get mad at me." I explained. "Oh, ok" she agreed. I ran down the stairs and stopped at Lila's desk. "Would you mind delivering 1 chicken and 20 bushels of feed to my house and then feed the chicken? I'm late for something." I explained. "Sure, but I have to stay here, I'll get Rick to do it for you." She said. "Ok, that's fine I guess. Thank-you so much." I thanked her and left.


	7. Interesting

Chapter Seven: Interesting

I ran home trying to remember the last time that I had taken a shower. It seemed to me that it had been days since the last one. Ewwwwww! I couldn't stand it when people don't take showers and then they leave their hair down for the entire world to see the grease. That's a pet peeve of mine.

When I finally got home a decided that I was going to feed my chicken before I took my shower so that I would not have to do it when I got home who knows what trauma I would have gone through that night. When I got into the coop I realized that there was something wrong with the picture here. My chicken was lying on the ground shivering and bleeding on the leg. "Who did this to you?" I asked my poor little Genevieve (that's what I named her) if she was ok and she just looked at me as if to say "you idiot I was wounded and you ask me if I'm ok? Jeese your dumb." Oh well. I wrapped her leg up in protective bandages so that it would keep it from infection until tomorrow so I could fix it better. What? This isn't chicken abuse I just wanted to look good for the soon to be, attempted murderer.

I decided that I was going to try to look as nice as possible so he would have even more of a reason to want to marry me sooner. So I took an extra couple of minutes in the hot spring washing and rewashing my hair. Then I went back to my house to put my strawberry blonde hair up into a really nice bun on the top of my head, then I put a fake hairpiece in around it and then I put a couple faux-jeweled clips around my hair. I have never liked my hair, it has always been very thin and stringy and when I am trying to impress people I use this hairstyle with different colored clips.

When I arrived at the inn and saw an empty carriage in front of it. I went inside and immediately was literally swept off my feet and then I saw why, there had been a daily mopping already so when I walked in the door and Todd had tried to come hug me and he slipped on the wet floor and ran into me then I slipped too and fell flat on my butt. Joy what a way to start out the night. "Sorry" he apologized as he helped me to my feet but he fell again and turned bright red, this time I helped him to his feet. Then I remembered that Doug had gotten done with everything early because he wasn't feeling well and he didn't want Ann to have to do it later on in the night. So here we were waiting for nothing in an Inn filled with people that were coming and going and ordering and getting drunk off of the house special of beer 'Los Vientos del Cambio' which means the winds of change.

Suddenly Ann came running up to us in a huff. "This place is a madhouse!" she said her voice as loud as it could go because of all the people attempting to talk louder than one another in that one small area. "Can you guys maybe help out for a little while?" She asked desperation in her voice. "Um…" Todd muttered this was obviously not part of the plan to marry, kill, and receive all my money. "Sure! We'd be glad to help you." I replied quickly so that he wouldn't have had any time to say that we were already going to have dinner together somewhere else that night. "What?" Todd said obviously not thrilled with working instead of moving closer to marrying me. Then of course killing someone was no walk in the park either. So I took what I could get and began to take people's orders. And I then knew what Ann Had been going through, she had to take all the orders form the drunk losers that came into the bar really late at night, all of them asking for food food food! Then it was time to close up and we had to help her sweep up all the broken glass and the peanut shells and all the dirty dishes that piled up higher than mount mineral.

"Good-bye!" I told Ann as me and Todd left the building after the place was closed up. "Thanks so much," she replied, "I don't know what I would have done without you!" She closed the door. "See you later" I told Todd who was obviously not thrilled with having to go home without 'getting to know me better'. "Yeah whatever." He groaned. "Todd I don't appreciate that!" I scolded, "she needed our help and we can always go out some other time." "Yeah I know it's just that I had reservations, and we were going to have a wonderful night and we were going to be able to step up the relationship a little. I guess all that for nothing." He walked back inside the inn and before I could say anything else he slammed the door.

Well this has been strange. I thought to myself. Maybe he does love me after all, but I cant be too sure because he lied to me just a second ago. This has been… a very Interesting Night! Now for my chicken.


End file.
